When two worlds collide (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
by hatakesharingan0
Summary: It's the year 2020, 'the incident' that happened five years ago resulted in all alchemists to be transferred to a nearby government-ran firm. Could all these years ignite bonds between people? *Set in an alternate universe, Yaoi, Roy x Edward, Lemon, Boy x Boy, BL, Fullmetal Alchemist*
1. A disturbed night

**So I finally came around to starting a longer fanfic, I should be uploading a new chapter every few days, if not a week. I'm not sure on how long I want to make this, I shall just see how it goes ^^. It's set in a much more modern time era however a lot of the previous story line applies. Anyway, this does contain some strong language and it is intended to be a BL, if you dislike such concepts please click the cross in your browser now. If not, then I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters associated with it**

* * *

_October_,_ Year 2020_

He lay silently, absorbing the pleasantly calm night around him. It was 3:00am and the absence of artificial lighting enabled the moon to light up the city; like a pure gem that was casting an illuminating glow around the vast panorama. He closed his eyes for a moment or two in order to salvage this peaceful trance that he was in. It was times like these that enabled him to erase his thoughts and escape the burdensome reality that he was trapped in.

Roy lived in an elegant penthouse located on one of the most busiest streets of Tokyo, he often neglected his sleep to solely enjoy this feeling the calm night gave him; this feeling of absence and peace. With his eyes half-lidded from the fatigue, he descended from the covers of his bed and approached the great glass window that gave him a brilliant view of the scenery that stretched out before him. The moon's calm rays overlay the city and gave it a cool glow, casting silhouettes and shadows between the buildings and skyscrapers. He looked down at the setting and into the streets; the pathways were empty and the roads were clear, not a single soul was seen or heard at this diminishing hour. It appeared as if all life has been stripped away and only man-made artefacts were left in this desolate place.

After having a calm moment of observation he returned to his bed and placed himself in a half-sitting position. He ran his fingers through his short raven hair and felt his fingers intertwine between the strands. 'What the hell am I doing with my life..' he thought to himself as he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He began to reminiscence about what his life used to be like before he got himself into a mess. It was then that he realised his long term depression was no more. What was left now was pure apathy and indifference, like nothing really mattered and there wasn't a point. It appeared to him that his life was tracing the same cycle simultaneously, it didn't aspire towards anything or aim to conclude somewhere, it was just repeating itself in the same incoherent order. And as he summed up his contemplation he began to immerse himself into a weak dream, his mind recollecting memories from the past…

Exactly an hour later his heavy glass bedroom door swung open and a younger boy heavily landed on the hard tiles of his bedroom floor. Roy rapidly jolted and sat right up, squinting his eyes desperately whilst staring at the sight before him. ''What in the world-'' his words tumbled as he got harshly interrupted.  
''Roy! I came to pass on an important message from the boss!''  
''At this fucking time? What in the world does that bastard want again'' he scowled angrily, observing the boy that was still placed on his bedroom floor. His name was Edward Elric and he carried the former name of Fullmetal Alchemist, however due to incidents in the past all alchemists lost their titles and got transferred to a nearby government-run firm. He had golden hair that was neatly platted into a braid behind his back with a few messy strands serving as a fringe. His eyes were of a deep golden colour to match his hair that light up brightly when he spoke, Edward portrayed such a bright personality as opposed to Roy- who appeared as a cold and organised man that showed an insufficient amount of emotion when he spoke.

Edward eased himself up off the floor and frantically dusted his denim pants that loosely hung from his hips.  
''Well I know it's really late but, err, you see um the boss, ugh okay basically you know that presentation you was supposed to have ready for next Thursday?''  
''Yeah.''  
''Well erm he wants it done in three hours'' Edward responded with an uncomfortable look on his youthful face.  
''Are you kidding me, Edward? Three fucking hours? Why was I not informed of this''  
''Well we did ring you about seven times but you wasn't picking up, so I thought I'd just let myself in with the spare key'' he grinned. Roy met his grin with a potentially threatening death glare and drastically grabbed his phone. *seven missed calls*, his phone read. 'Shit.' He thought to himself as he urgently slid himself off the silk sheets of his bed and headed past Edward towards the shower, before he completely disappeared from sight, however, he turned to face Edward again and said- ''Load up my laptop and get out my files from the cabinet. I have no time to waste'' he finished sharply as he turned on his heel and descended into the bathroom with a harsh slam.  
''The hell am I, your servant?!'' Edward urgently shouted back, however the water was already forcefully drumming against the shower floor making it difficult for Roy to hear him. 'That darn bastard.' Ed thought, with a heavy sigh and without further ado he headed towards Roy's well-organised desk and fulfilled his friend's commands.


	2. Terminal friendship

Upon Roy's return, Edward already set up his laptop and took out the files from his cabinet. He perched himself on top of Roy's bed and watched him get on with his work. He realised that Roy was extremely precise and expressionless with what he was doing, he had this sophisticated aura around him that seemed to show from pretty much everything that he was doing. It was extremely boring for Ed though, what the hell was he supposed to do until Roy was finished with his agitating work? Ah, that's right; food. He energetically jumped off Roy's bed and strolled out of the room. He walked through the elegant hallway that stretched through the whole penthouse until it led him to Roy's kitchen. After his promotion Roy became fairly rich, he was able to move into this new penthouse with the extravagant looking interior. Hence why Ed always seemed to be hanging at Roy's place, it was comfortable to be in and just the genuine feel of this apartment made Ed feel better than at his own one-bedroom flat on the opposite side of the city.

Roy's kitchen had a modern vibe to it, in the centre of the kitchen there were jet black high-raised counters that were outlined with sleek leather bar stools. On the further right corner there was a chromatic two-doored fridge with an ice dispenser, beside it was a smooth electric stove accompanied by an oven. The whole kitchen was very simplistic, no small accents or utensils; very typical of Roy. The whole interior was outlined with a black outskirt to the brilliant white wallpaper and gleaming black tiles that seemed to reflect the artificial crystal lights perfectly.

Ed flung himself towards the fridge and began to inspect its contents- 'It is almost literally fucking empty' he frowned.  
''Hey Roy!'' he shouted as he swung his head round the door and into the hallway.  
''The hell do you want Fullmetal, I'm working!''  
''Do you have anything decent to eat?! Your fridge looks like something's died in there!''  
''There's insta-noodles in the cupboard moron, if you're going to interrupt then leave!'' Roy moaned back, obviously disturbed by Ed's greedy needs.  
Ed smirked in return and began raiding the older co-workers cupboards. 'Noodles, noodles, noodl- ah! There they are!' He thought to himself as he triumphantly held out a small packet of instant noodles, more commonly known as ramen.

After eating the noodles and practically destroying Roy's kitchen, Ed came back to Roy's bedroom and plonked himself on his bed.  
''You finished yet or what?'' He said whilst energetically kicking his legs up in the air, obviously getting agitated by the boredom.  
''You could have helped me moron if you really wanted to. Now leave me alone, I'm nearly done'' Roy replied, annoyed. He had been working endlessly for the past week, even on weekends yet Fullmetal still stuck with Roy nearly every day. Maybe that's what was keeping him going? Having an idiotic ray of enthusiasm tessellate around him on a daily basis? Maybe it was Ed that was subconsciously taking the pain and grief away that Roy was currently experiencing? Having lost his best friend- Maes Hughes to an unknown foe was something that was really causing Roy great pain. If only he could avenge him some day, one day..

Roy slammed his laptop lid shut and leaned into the back of his leather office chair, stretching his arms in the air and letting out a deep yawn.  
''I really can't keep up with the boss's standards these days'' he spoke his thought out loud.  
''Say, Fullmetal, why didn't you go back to yours and sleep it off?''  
''Hah, you think I'd really go and waste my petrol to go back for a few hours? It's all cool, you have food and that's all I need'' Ed gave Roy a wide grin whilst scratching the back of his head, his braid becoming slightly more messy and tangled.  
''You ought to sort yourself out before work, you look worse than I do after 2 hours of sleep'' Roy replied to Ed's gesture, teasingly.  
''Shut it, you!'' Ed screeched, giving out obvious signs of dismay.  
He walked off into Roy's shower and slammed the door shut.

After a good 20 minutes Ed returned back into Roy's bedroom, now with his blonde locks heavily falling straight down, weighed down by the water and with a towel slung around his slim hips. Roy observed the boy as he entered the room and flicked his messy blonde mane out of his face, his cheeks were slightly flushed due to the hot shower and his body was covered in droplets of water that every now and then trickled down the length of his body and onto the floor. Trying to conceal the embarrassed expression on his pale face; Roy exclaimed ''Move, bastard. You're getting my floor wet'' then he quickly turned to face his laptop again. 'Bastard' He thought as he buried his face into the laptop and waited for the boy to get dressed.  
''Oh? What's the matter Roy Mustang?'' the boy said teasingly as he reached out for his clothes and slipped his boxers on.  
''Is the sight of me walking round almost naked making the manger uncomfortable?'' Ed stated as he let out a shrieking laugh and clutched his stomach in laughter. Still brushing off his laugh, he reached inside Roy's closet to get out his work clothes that he left at his last Friday and slipped on his business attire. From the other side of the room Roy's eyes secretly traced the outline of Ed's body, he watched him closely do up his zip and button up his fresh white shirt, his hair still wet and dripping down onto the shirt.

Ed brushed his damp hair back with his hand and turned to face Roy-  
''You know, you better get your shit together because we're leaving, that is if you don't want to be late''  
''Don't try to tell me when to leave or not, fool. If I recall properly _you're _the one who's always getting the boss mad by leaving late'' Roy smirked and got up from his desk. He quickly collected all his papers together and in one swift movement was already out in the hallway, putting on his jacket and fetching his keys.  
''Hey wait up!'' Edward screeched from Roy's bedroom, the flung his red jacket over his shoulder and stormed down the hallway to join his fellow co-worker.


End file.
